Conventional food and drink conveying devices have: an ordered item conveying path (travel path) which is provided between a kitchen area and a server area and along which food and drink are conveyed over the conveyor surface in order to provide the food and drink to a customer area; a looped chain (conveyor driving body) provided so as to be movable along the ordered item conveying path beneath the conveyor surface; and a tray (travel body) on which food and drink are mounted and which can travel over the conveyor surface by means of rollers, wherein this tray is connected to and supported by one end of a tray bracket extending from the chain, and thus the tray can travel over the conveyor surface when the chain is driven. These food and drink conveying devices have a first corner (curved path) and a second corner (curved path) along which the tray travels on the conveying path, and the first corner and the second corner are provided with a support piece on top of which the tray travels so as to prevent the rollers from receiving resistance from the conveyor surface, and thus the tray travels smoothly along the first corner and the second corner when the tray travels over the support pieces (see Patent Document 1).